


“I’m not in the mood.”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: Fictobers [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Another drabble whose prompt didn’t make the final cut for Fictober 2020, but which I had already written...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Fictobers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524044
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	“I’m not in the mood.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

Strike pulls back, disappointed but accepting. They’ve both had a long day; his leg aches, and he knows from her sprawl Robin’s back does. In his mind, sex fixes both. But in hers...

“I’ll put the kettle on.” He rolls away.

“Cormoran—”

He turns back. “Yeah?”

“Is that it?”

He blinks. “Um, yeah?”

“No persuasion? Pressure?”

His brows knit. “If you’re not in the mood, you’re not in the mood.”

She’s staring, contemplating.

“What?”

“Can I change my mind?”

He grins. “Yeah. But now _you’ll_ have to persuade _me_.”

“Come here.”

The kettle is forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 starts tomorrow! There are various challenges about, but @RobinLeStrange and I whittled our own list from a longer prompt list and we’re going to be working to that. I’m going to be posting a drabble a day, exactly 100 words, from tomorrow. If anyone would like to join, the prompt list is [here](https://robinlestrange.tumblr.com/post/629904702147002368/after-all-the-excitement-of-the-last-few-weeks).


End file.
